The Not So Common Commoner
by kazukami
Summary: Haruhi has paid off her debt. Somethings up with Ranka. Savings Account? Questions buzz around the Host Club as three unusaual boys show up. Haruhi-sama? Please Review Enjoy Kazukami!


Haruhi had kept up with her debt on her own. Each time Kyoya had added or reduced it she went home and added it to a chart she kept in a binder labeled finances. So she was well aware that her debt days were coming to and end. This made her sad. She loved the Host Club like a family. Her father was becoming more and more distant and she didn't know why. She masked her sadness and spent more time with her fellow hosts.

So on the third day of the winter she walked up to the shadow king himself. She knew that she was early, which was rare because normally she was late. The shadow king looked up at her. "Yes?" he said with no hint of curiosity that ran through him.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I.. I have been calculating my debt since the very beginning and am a wear of the current standing of my debt." Kyoya face remanded as cold and hard as ever. On the inside he wondered what she would do. Was she quitting the Host Club?

As if reading his mind with those eyes that could read anyone, continued "And I was wondering if I could keep the money in a sort of emergency saving account that I work up. I'll leave it for you to do with what you want. If you want to invest it, or use it on the host club go ahead. I just want a small portion because I feel like something is going to happen my father had been weird lately and… "she didn't know how to continue. She waited for the King of Shadows to respond while holding her breath.

He looked at her with a slight sigh of relief. It was for a brief second the he began pondering. He could use this to his advantage. He could use the money she was going to be earning and use it on the Host Club… he could also use it in investments so he could show his father. He smirked slightly. He would make a contract. getting it in writing for her benefit insuring her nest egg, while he could grow that much more powerful. This would also insure she wouldn't be going anywhere time soon. He didn't want her to leave. He put this off as in not wanting to lose money or listen to the lot of them whine. "Come after school tomorrow and I will have something worked up" he said turning to his laptop.

Haruhi walked away with a gulp. She slightly felt afraid but she knew she had put her future money in the hands of a person who wouldn't screw it up. He might screw her over but she would put some sort of condition on it. Her natural lawyer instincts were kicking in.

A set of twins bust threw the door screaming "Kyoya we lost her sorry she might be late again.." they stopped in mid shriek realizing that she was early. "Oh em… never mind.. You owe us for getting her here on time" Kyoya looked over his shoulder and silenced the two. If only for a moment. They quickly recovered and went to Haruhi. "This weekend we are going-"

"No" said Haruhi before letting them finish. "But" they began being cut off yet again by a small boy singing something about strawberries pudding and cake. He was followed by a stoic looking man. And then came in a rather overly dramatic person Haruhi considered to be a fool.

Before the idiot could dote over the girl he was calling daughter, a group of girls came bursting in the room. The club automatically switched demeanors. They became graceful, elegant, charming and MOE! The girls chit chatted fainted and the norm. Haruhi smiled and had girls swooning being the natural rookie. For you see when the commoner Haruhi first came to the school she was mistaken for a boy. Only one person knew the difference at first. And that was the Shadow king. Soon after Haruhi knocked over a rather hideous, expensive vase. (This is how she acquired her debt.) And soon after, with some difficulties as a dog, became a host AKA natural rookie.

As a new wave of girls came through there was a collision. Two girls who had been admiring the Twins collided. One fell back onto a couch in an indecent way and flushed in embarrassment. Another fell backwards into Haruhi's arms. The girl was safely away from Haruhi's chest she made sure of that. But she couldn't just let the girl fall. She would have fell backwards onto the table. Haruhi had not considered one fact. She had slid backwards onto her knees to catch the girl and in doing so she herself collided with the broken tea cup. Her upper thigh was cut. She was covered in scalding tea and that stung her cut. She kept it to herself though; her blazer hid it well enough. The twins clapped and chorused "Nice catch!"

She was on her way to dry off when a young boy ran through the door. Screaming "HARUHI-SAMA!!!" Haruhi stopped and looked at the boy. A wide spread of shock crossed her face. The Hosts looked from her to the boy as the young elementary school student ran into her making her fall to the ground. The young boy saw the cut and screamed "Onee-sama Haruhi got hurted again!" Two more boys walked through the room. One kept a straight face another ran to Haruhi's side picking her up. "Are you okay?" he questioned "Haruhi-sama" the other boy surveyed the room and glared at the Hosts. "You let her get hurt." was all he said. He then looked at Haruhi. "You're coming home. Grandmother has had enough of Ranka, as you call it, keeping you away from your rightful place." the other boy carried her towards the door as the young boy rambled on about something.

The hosts were in a temporary state of shock. Then snapping out of their trance realized strange boys were taking Haruhi. They ran after them. Well accept Kyoya he rather fast walked.


End file.
